


Landslide

by orphan_account



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Well, I've been afraid of changin' 'cause I've built my life around you..."





	Landslide

As Summer slowly made it's way to New York City, things at _Runway_ were settling down. It was by no means less hectic, but the fiasco called Paris was coming to a conclusion. The wounds inflicted were finally healing, leaving only faint marks as a reminder. Miranda and Nigel could finally look each other in the eye again, the editor keeping her promise to pay him back. As the new editor of _Men's Runway_ , Nigel was surprisingly quick to forgive. Andy's urge to run was growing less by the day. She learned that in business, friendship sometimes took the backseat. Ironically enough, Nigel had to explain this to her. And Emily, who was leaving for _British Runway_ , was finally speaking to Andy again. All parties involved reached a mutual, though silent understanding; Paris was gone and forgotten.

"Andreá," Miranda called. The brunette quickly made her way to the editor's office, notebook and pen in hand.

"Tell Stephen that whatever he has to say to me, he can say to my lawyer. I do not understand why he insists on speaking with me. If he calls again, tell him I've moved to Alaska."

Andy smiled. "Yes, Miranda. Is there anything else?"

"The twins insist on speaking with you first before we make any decisions about the party. Apparently, you know what they like. If they ask for a theme park, please refrain from saying yes. I will under no circumstance have any construction done for this party."

"I'm sure I can handle it, Miranda. Don't worry." Andy knew exactly what the twins wanted.

"God knows you'll give those children whatever they ask for. I don't want the neighbors complaining about unicorns and giant chocolate fountains, Andreá."

Miranda wasn't kidding. The year before, the twins had a petting zoo in their backyard. And not just ponies and chickens. Things got slightly out of hand when the neighbors found a python wrapped around their cat. The cat (and Python) was luckily unharmed.

Andy quickly scribbled it down before it slipped her mind, a chocolate fountain was a great idea.

"Please get my bag, I think I'll leave before disaster strikes."

"Of course, Miranda. I'll leave the list of caterers with the book tonight," the brunette quickly sent Roy a text, giving the driver a heads up.

The editor made her way to the elevator, coat and bag in hand.

"Bloody hell, did she just say please?" Emily grabbed her bag, ready to leave for the night, too.

"Yup, she sure did. Will wonders never cease?"

Andy and Miranda's relationship was also on the mend. The young woman proved herself once again loyal, not missing a beat when Miranda gave her a myriad of impossible tasks. The editor was not quick to forgive, but Andy worked her ass off after Paris, showing Miranda that she would not leave her side again. Eventually, the older woman lost her frozen veneer, cutting Andy some (but not much) slack. Miranda wasn't less demanding, but she was almost pleasant. Well, to Andy at least.

Emily made her way to the elevator, looking at Andy over her shoulder. "Miranda wants possible candidates for my replacement ready by Wednesday. For the love of all things Givenchy, please choose someone half capable."

"Em, don't worry, I got this."

"Well, if _you_ can do this job, half capable might not be a problem." She rolled her eyes as Andy stuck out her tongue.

"God, you Americans. Good night, Andrea." Andy rolled her eyes again and smiled to herself, she would really miss the woman.

When the intern finally made his way up with the book, Andy almost grabbed it from him - she was ready for some wine and chinese take-out.

"Thanks, Pete. Have a good one."  
\-----------------------------------  
Andy made her way to Miranda's front door, clutching the book and dry cleaning in both hands. But before she could get the key, the door opened.

"Oh, Miranda, good evening."

"Come in, I was just heading up." The editor took the book from Andy, as they made their way up the stairs.

Miranda sometimes did this - opened the door for Andy. Sometimes the twins did it, too. She didn't exactly knew why, but Andy liked it very much, it made her feel welcome.

"Are the twins here?" the brunette asked.

"No, they are having a sleep over at Stacey's house. And seeing as tomorrow's Sunday, I will enjoy sleeping in for a change."

"But they hate Stacey?" Andy asked, slightly confused.

"Do keep up, Andreá, that was almost a week ago," Andy could hear the smile on the editor's face.

Before Andy could reply, the front door slammed open. The sound stopped both women in their tracks. 

"Jesus!" Andy heard herself say as her hand flew to her chest. Her heart was beating fast from shock.

Stephen made his way through the door, very angry and very drunk. He crashed into the table, tipping over a vase. The glass shattered on the ground as water and roses stained the wooden floor.

"Stephen, what the hell are you doing?" Andy winched when she heard the frost in Miranda's voice.

Stephen whipped his head up, surprised at seeing the two women on the stairs. But it didn't stop him from moving closer.

"You fucking bitch! You think you're too good to take my calls?" he stumbled to the staircase.

Andy wasn't sure why, but she stepped in front of Miranda when the older woman tried to move past her on the stairs. She grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled the editor behind her.

"Andreá, what in G-" but there was no time for debate, Stephen moved up the stairs with one person in mind. Andy wasn't even sure that he saw her.

"Mr Tomlinson, please." Andy's plea had a slight calming effect. Stephen came to a sudden halt in front of the brunette.

"Let me get you a drink and I'll leave you and Miranda to it. She told me to schedule a meeting with you today, but I failed to do so, I apologize."

There was no way in hell Andy was leaving, but it's the best she could do, given her heart was beating out of her chest.

Stephen looked Andy in the eye, his anger almost dissipating. But of course Miranda had to open her mouth.

Andy never heard such fowl language from the editor's mouth, but it was more than enough to push Stephen back onto the edge, his anger turning into absolute rage.

"I'll fucking kill you, you and your little bitch!" he tried to get passed Andy, grabbing her around the neck. The woman grabbed his wrists, trying to force his hands away from her throat, but he was much too strong. It was only when Miranda punched him in the face, did he let go of her neck. He grabbed Andy around the shoulders as the force of the blow sent him backward. He fell down the stairs, taking Andy with him.

They were both sprawled out on the landing, but Stephen was the first to stand. He quickly got up and limped to the front door, slamming it close, leaving Miranda and Andy alone once more.

"Jesus, Andreá. Can you hear me?" Miranda was close to panic and when Andy opened her eyes, the editor was sitting on her knees next to Andy, her hand on the young woman's face. Miranda's face was white as a sheet.

"Ugh, I'm okay. Just give me a second," the brunette replied. She could feel a slight tickle against her cheek as blood trickled down her face. Miranda shot up and rushed to the landline mounted on the wall.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Are you absolute certain she doesn't need surgery? What about a concussion? Let's just take her to the damn hospital and let them observe her for the night," Miranda was talking to her physician, who was sitting next to Andy on the couch.

"Miranda, she's fine," doctor Andrews said. "I already told you that, twice. The wound on her face is small and superficial, and the marks on her neck will be gone in a week or two."

Andy took pity on the man and decided to intervene.

"Please, Miranda, I'm _fine_. Doctor Andrews, thank you for coming out, we both appreciate it," the man gave Andy a kind smile, stood up and made his way to the door. Miranda didn't move from her spot. She stood in front of Andy, her gaze on the floor.

"What were you _thinking_! I cannot believe you were so reckless!" Andy met Miranda's gaze and found only fury in the older woman's eyes.

"Miranda, calm down. I wasn't thinking, okay. You saw Stephen's face. What would you've rather have me do? Just stand back and let him attack you?" Andy saw Miranda deflate, the fury suddenly leaving her body. The editor sat down next to Andy, meeting the young woman's gaze.

"You need to let me fight my own battles. I don't know why you have this need to protect me? I see it everyday, the way you handle the people who demand my time and attention. I saw it in Paris, too."

Miranda's words made Andy think, everything suddenly falling into place. The young woman was silent for a long time before she spoke. She didn't meet the editor's gaze.

"Miranda, I quit," the words made the older woman gasp and Andy could finally look at Miranda as the editor spoke.

"Andreá, I know tonight has been horrible, but please just think about this. You will rest here tonight and then we'll have a conversation in the morning. I reali-" but before Miranda could finish, Andy interjected.

"No, I don't need to think about it." Andy could see the hurt on the woman's face. Miranda just nodded and let her gaze fall to her feet. Andy smiled as she looked at Miranda - everything was so clear to her now.

"Very well," Miranda said. "You will have a letter of recommendation on your desk by tomorrow morning." Miranda got up and made her way to the door, but Andy spoke before she could leave the room.

"Miranda, I'm in love with you." The words froze Miranda in place, but she didn't turn around when Andy spoke.

"I didn't realize it before now, but it makes perfect sense. I think I've been in love with you since Paris. That's why I have to quit," Andy stood up from the couch when Miranda turned around to face the brunette.

Andy continued to speak.

"You're right, I want to protect you. And I want to bring you coffee and lunch. I want to talk to you about the twins and listen to you rant when Irv really annoys you."

Andy couldn't decipher the look on Miranda's face, but the editor finally spoke.

"But Andreá, you already do all those things for me?" Something clicked into place for Miranda, too.

"Yes, but I don't want you to pay me to do it. And I want so much more. I want to be the first person you see in the morning, and the last before you go to sleep. I want to kiss you, and hold your hand, and-" Andy faltered for a second, her courage leaving her for a moment. She had to finish this. "I want to make love to you." Andy heard the gasp. "Miranda, I just had to tell you, and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, I just had to-" but this time, Miranda interjected. She grabbed Andy's arm and pulled the woman closer. She took the brunette's face in her hands and brushed their lips together.

"You silly girl," Miranda whispered, moving her hand to Andy's neck, momentarily forgetting about the injuries there.

"Ow, my neck" Andy said, taking Miranda's hand in her own and placing it over her heart.

"Oh, don't be dramatic, doctor Andrews said you're perfectly fine." Andy pulled away and gave Miranda a stare that could match her own. Miranda only smirked and pulled the younger woman close again, kissing al the hurt away...


End file.
